


When You Are Gone, All It Does is Rain

by gyuhaofanficproject, thesunmetmoon



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmetmoon/pseuds/thesunmetmoon
Summary: Kim Mingyu memiliki keabnormalan. Ia bisa melihat angka sisa hidup seseorang di kening mereka. Selama ini, ia menerimanya begitu saja sebagai suatu kemampuan yang ia miliki sejak dulu. Sebuah rahasia untuk disembunyikan rapat-rapat.Namun, kedatangan Xu Minghao dalam hidupnya membuatnya mempertanyakan apa arti kemampuannya ini. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak bisa melihat angka sisa hidup di kening Minghao. Siapakah Minghao sebenarnya?
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	When You Are Gone, All It Does is Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**When You Are Gone, All It Does is Rain**

**Season/Genre: Autumn/Horror**

**Theme: Rain (Hujan)**

**Rated: T, Major Character Death**

**Author’s Note: Title from Rain by The Script** ********

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

  
  


* * *

_"Gyu, ayo sini, Nak, Nenek mau liat muka Gyu, udah lama nggak ketemu."_

_"Mingyu, ayo sini. Dipanggil Nenek tuh. Mama pangku ya?"_

_"...Nek."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Itu di jidat Nenek... kok ada angka?"_

* * *

**"HACHUH!!"**

_'Bangsad, dingin banget,'_ batin Mingyu sambil menata pajangan di minimart tempatnya bekerja. Minimart itu dekat dengan kampus dan hanya ramai ketika matahari naik ke langit, sehingga di malam hari, penjualan cenderung sepi. Apalagi, saat itu hujan turun. Rintik berderai tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar serodotan ingus dari hidung Mingyu dan decakan Wonwoo, rekan kerjanya sesama shift malam.

"Najis, jorok banget sih lu, ah elah," ujar lelaki berkacamata itu, sibuk mengecek mesin-mesin minuman hangat. Wonwoo kemudian menaruh sebuah cangkir kertas di salah satu mesin tersebut dan memencet minuman cokelat panas. Uapnya mengepul, menentramkan hatinya.

"Lu ngambil apa tuh? Gue mau dong," ketentraman yang sungguh singkat. _Fuck_ Kim Mingyu yang jago merusak suasana syahdu dengan kelakuan barbarnya.

"Ambil sendiri," Wonwoo memutar bola mata, mengambil adukan terbuat dari plastik dan mulai mengaduk minumannya. Ia meniupnya kencang-kencang sebelum meneguknya karena Wonwoo benci minuman panas. Lidahnya serupa lidah kucing.

"Pelit lu," giliran Mingyu yang mendecak. Wonwoo masa bego, menganggap Mingyu tidak eksis di dunia sejak awal dan ngeloyor pergi ke ruangan khusus staff. Di sana ada sofa dan televisi, juga outlet charger ( _hal yang paling penting bagi separuh staff, to be honest_ ).

Mingyu sedang galau memilih antara hazelnut latte atau peppermint saat didengarnya bel di pintu masuk berbunyi, tanda seseorang datang. Otomatis, lelaki besar itu berbalik, senyum terpateri langsung di wajahnya.

"Selamat dat—"

_Hening._

...

Mingyu melihat ke arah pintu dan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pintu tertutup erat, namun bel di pintu itu bergoyang terus. Melalui kaca etalase yang besar, ia bisa melihat hujan semakin deras di bawah temaram lampu kuning jalan, namun rinainya begitu halus. _Seperti salju._

Mingyu mengambil satu langkah penasaran saat sebuah suara asing mengejutkannya.

"Ini berapa?"

"MATI LU, MATI LU!"

**_KLOTAK, KLOTAK!_ **

Terdiam. Beberapa detik, mereka bertatapan canggung. Di hadapan Mingyu, seorang pemuda kurus nan jangkung, hampir setinggi dirinya, menatapnya dengan lototan yang tak kalah kaget dari Mingyu. Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam.

Kemudian, Mingyu meringis salah tingkah. "He...ehehe...ehe...he...," malu akan reaksi noraknya, ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambili gelas-gelas kertas yang berserakan di lantai yang ia tak sengaja jatuhkan tadi. Pemuda itu bergeming. Ia memerhatikan Mingyu sibuk menata lagi display minuman hangat, merasakan tatapan pemuda itu pada punggungnya.

_‘Malu-maluin banget lu tong...,’_ batin Mingyu.

Hingga, di luar dugaan, terdengar tawa terlantun. Bukan tawa…lebih ke arah _kikihan_. Tinggi dan halus. Mingyu spontan berbalik dan menemukan pemuda itu terkikih lepas. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit karena ia tertawa sampai memejam. Pipinya bersemu sedikit. Pemuda itu tampak... _bahagia_. Kim Mingyu dibuat semakin merah padam, oleh malu dan oleh rasa senang yang ganjil yang merebak dalam dada. 

"M-maaf...," canggung, Mingyu menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia pun menunduk kecil berkali-kali. Tidak baik membuat kesan buruk pada pelanggan.

Pemuda itu seketika mekar, merekah dengan senyuman yang lebar dan sangat, amat _manis._ "Nggak apa-apa," ucapnya santai. "Maaf ya aku udah ngagetin." Mingyu perlu tiga kerjapan mata sebelum akhirnya sadar dan membalasnya.

"Eng-enggak kok! Saya—emm, aku aja yang kurang awas!" tangan Mingyu dengan cepat mengibas-ngibas. "Emm, maaf, emm, ada...yang bisa kubantu?"

"Eh, iya, aku mau tanya," pemuda itu baru tersadar akan benda di tangannya. "Ini berapa?" Benda tersebut adalah sebotol teh yang ia tarik dari rak minuman kemasan. 

"Harganya nggak ketempel ya di raknya?" ia menelengkan kepala bingung. "Sini aku cek dulu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangan dan pemuda itu memberikan botol tersebut padanya. Kemudian, ia berjalan ke meja kasir untuk memindai _barcode_ yang tertempel. Mingyu pun memberitahu harganya.

"Oh...," wajah pemuda itu menjadi sedih, mendorong Mingyu untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Emm...," dirogohnya saku. Kepingan koin di telapaknya bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli sebungkus permen.

Mingyu berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum pada pemuda itu. Ia memproses transaksi dengan meng-inputnya ke mesin kasir kemudian membereskan pembelian. Struk pun keluar dan diberikannya pada pemuda itu beserta botol tehnya. Bibir pemuda itu terbuka sedikit, melongo kebingungan.

"Tapi—"

"Kutraktir," buru-buru Mingyu menimpali. "Asal jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa kalo aku jatohin gelas-gelas tadi." Lalu ditutupnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah kebingungan pemuda itu mencair menjadi senyuman lagi. Masih sama manisnya seperti tadi. Kikihannya pun kembali, membuatnya semakin memesona. Mingyu terpesona. Senyumnya sendiri kini malu-malu.

"Jadi ini buat tutup mulut?" godanya.

Mingyu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya makin tersipu.

"Trims. Kalo gitu, aku nanti balik lagi ya," pemuda itu berbalik, melihat ke arah pintu, ke deras hujan di luar sana, lalu kembali menghadap Mingyu. Ia berjalan mundur perlahan ke arah pintu, secara ajaib tidak terjungkal atau menabrak barang apapun di minimart itu. "Nanti aku bawa uang buat bayar kamu."

"Eh, nggak usah—"

"Aku Minghao."

"Eh, oh, aku—"

" _Mingyu_."

Mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir pemuda itu dalam ucapan rendah seperti bisikan, Mingyu otomatis bungkam. 

"Gimana—" _—bisa tau?_

Pemuda itu menunjuk dada kirinya sendiri. Mingyu menunduk, menyadari bahwa plakat kecil namanya terpasang di sana sebagai atribut seragam tempatnya bekerja. _Oh._ Ya, tentu saja. 

"Mingyu."

Namanya lagi, tapi dalam suara yang jauh berbeda. Suara yang berat dan rendah milik rekan kerjanya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Wonwoo yang muncul dari pintu ruang staff. Ia tengah memandangi Mingyu dengan kedua alis menukik. Tatapnya bertanya-tanya.

"Kok rame banget? Ada orang?"

"Oh. Iya. Ini ada—"

Ketika Mingyu menoleh lagi, pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

"—Minghao."

Wonwoo mengernyit makin dalam. "Minghao?" ulangnya.

_Minghao. Minghao yang terkikih halus dan senyumnya manis sekali. Minghao yang tidak bawa uang cukup untuk membeli sebotol teh. Minghao yang...yang..._

_...berbeda..._

"Gyu!"

Mingyu tersadar.

Wonwoo berdiri persis di sebelahnya. Ia memerhatikan Mingyu dengan rasa cemas membayang di parasnya karena Mingyu melamun lagi. Di keningnya, angka 22053 menempel di sana, lekat, seolah setia mengingatkan Mingyu akan keabnormalan dirinya yang bisa melihat masa hidup seseorang. Angka-angka yang menghantui setiap manusia yang ia temui seumur hidupnya. Angka-angka yang menghantui Mingyu karena setiap hari berlalu, mereka akan terus berkurang satu. Berkurang satu, satu lagi, satu lagi...

Setiap manusia...

"Mingyu? Lo nggak pa-pa? Kok lo jadi diem...?"

_Setiap manusia._

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kaget Wonwoo dibuatnya ketika Mingyu mendadak berteriak. Mata lelaki itu membelalak terbuka. Mulutnya jatuh, membuka lebar. Teriakannya menggema, tak kalah oleh suara hujan yang deras di luar sana.

"GYU, LO KENAPA SIH??" 

_Pantas saja Minghao terasa berbeda._

_Mingyu tidak melihat angka di keningnya._

* * *

Hujan turun lagi tiga hari kemudian. Persis seperti sebelumnya, hujan malam ini pun samar-samar membasahi bumi dengan halus. Mingyu masuk ke minimart setelah menghalau butiran hujan dari jaket anti airnya, membuat lantai bagian depan toko dikotori genangan air kecil. 

"Selamat—" ucapan Soonyoung terhenti. "Lah, gue kirain tamu."

"Gue tamu, njir," selorohnya, mengingatkan rekan kerjanya bahwa ia sedang tidak bertugas malam itu.

"Bodo amat. Pel sono," Soonyoung mendengus. Ia kembali menekuni kegiatannya mengisi stok rak mie instan sebelum kedatangan Mingyu tadi.

"Lu emangnya jaga ama siapa sih?" _'suruh dia aja yang ngepel, elah,_ ' maksud hati Mingyu.

"Jihoonie."

".........Oke, wait, gue ambil dulu pelnya."

Kalah telak. Mingyu tidak segila itu untuk menyuruh Jihoon mengepel lantai. Bisa-bisa, dirinya yang jadi tongkat dan rambutnya sebagai kain pel. Yang paling mengerikan adalah fakta bahwa Jihoon _bisa_ dan _akan_ melakukannya bila Mingyu menyampaikan niatnya itu.

Dengan jaket terlipat rapi di konter kasir ( _numpang dikit mumpung sepi_ ), Mingyu kemudian menggulung lengan panjang sweaternya sebelum mulai bekerja, tidak ingin pakaiannya terkena noda. Ia keluar ke toko membawa sebuah tongkat pel ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Mingyu."

**"AAAAHHH!!"**

Spontan, ia berbalik. Tongkat pel meloncat dari pegangan dan jatuh berkelotak ke lantai. Di hadapannya, Minghao terpana menatapnya, lalu berubah menjadi ringisan. _'Ah, wajah manis yang sama...,'_ ia segera menggelengkan kepala, mengusir pemikiran tersebut, membiarkan pemikiran lain ( _yang, umm, lebih_ penting) mengambil alih:

_‘…dan angkanya masih nggak ada.’_

"Kamu ngapain sih, Mingyu?" kekehan geli bernada tinggi yang sama pula.

Mingyu mengedikkan bahu. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil tongkat pel dengan wajah merona merah. Malu, karena pemuda itu selalu menangkapnya di momen paling salah. "Nggak, haha...," tawanya gugup, juga lemah. Mingyu berdeham salah tingkah, kemudian tersenyum seakan saat ini adalah shiftnya bekerja. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Ini," Minghao mengulurkan tangan. Alis Mingyu menanjak saat ia ikut mengulurkan tangan, menerima dentingan koin di telapaknya. "Utangku kemarin."

"Hah?" kerjapan mata dua kali dengan cepat. Sebuah kebiasaan yang sulit dilenyapkan. "Nggak usah kan kubilang? Aku traktir."

Minghao hanya meringis makin lebar. "Nggak apa. Biar aku ada alasan balik lagi ke sini," ucapnya jahil.

Mingyu mendengus geli mendengar itu, "Ya balik aja kalo mau, ini kan minimart doang."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tenang, tidak menjawab balik. Persis saat itulah, Mingyu menyadari satu hal yang ganjil selain ketiadaan angka yang, jujur, cukup mengganggu batin Mingyu. Rambut Minghao basah. Oh ya, benar, di luar masih turun hujan.

"Bentar ya."

Mingyu meninggalkan pemuda itu menuju ruangan staff, mengabaikan Jihoon yang memandangnya heran dari tempatnya bersantai di sofa dan Soonyoung yang mencoba menegurnya saat mereka berpapasan di depan gudang tempat mereka menyimpan berbagai dus barang untuk restock. Mingyu kembali secepat ia perginya dan Minghao masih berdiri di situ.

Segera, rambut halus Minghao yang berwarna hitam legam itu pun tertutupi selembar handuk kering. Tangan Mingyu mengusrek, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hati-hati, bahkan tergolong lembut. Bola mata Minghao sempat melebar beberapa saat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menunduk, membiarkan Mingyu mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kamu kenapa nggak pake payung?" tanya Mingyu. "Nanti sakit lho."

Minghao mendongak. Sejenak, dalam diam, mereka berdua bertatapan. Minghao menatap Mingyu sedemikian rupa sehingga si lelaki kebingungan karena tak bisa menangkap maksudnya, apalagi Minghao tetap diam seribu bahasa.

“Kamu…anak kuliah deket sini?” tebakan semata. Biasanya skenarionya seperti itu.

Makin bingung Mingyu kala pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. Ia lalu menghela napas dan, dengan sekaan terakhir, dilepasnya handuk dari rambut Minghao. Kering, juga agak kusut. Namun, entah bagaimana, jatuh sempurna di atas kemeja warna lavender yang sepertinya kebesaran dua nomor di tubuhnya yang tinggi nan ramping itu. Mingyu mengernyit. Pakaian Minghao terlalu tipis untuk udara dingin akhir-akhir ini.

“Udah nggak pake payung, baju tipis banget,” decak si lelaki besar. “Terus keluar malem-malem pas ujan. Nyari penyakit banget sih kamu ini.”

Ia melangkah mendekati meja konter, lebih tepatnya ke lipatan jaket yang ia taruh di sana. Diambilnya, lalu dipakaikannya jaket itu. Jaket yang pas di badan Mingyu, namun menenggelamkan Minghao. Tangan Minghao bahkan tidak mencapai ujung lengan jaket lelaki itu. Minghao mengerjapkan mata, sementara Mingyu yang terserang kegemasan mendadak berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mulai mencubiti pipi pemuda itu.

“Dah sana. Pulangnya ati-ati.”

“Eh?” Minghao menunduk untuk memperhatikan lengan jaket Mingyu. “Tapi ini kan—“

“Katanya kamu perlu alesan buat balik lagi ke sini?” potong Mingyu segera.

Bibir Minghao pun menutup, membentuk garis tipis, sebelum merekah menjadi senyuman manis ( _lagi; Mingyu mulai bertanya-tanya apakah wajar orang menghitungi berapa kali seseorang tersenyum manis begitu padanya_ ). “Oke,” ujarnya dengan ceria. “Nanti aku balikin ya jaketnya.”

“Hmm,” _‘lo ambil aja juga nggak apa kok’_ , yang tentu saja tidak ia utarakan. Kim Mingyu belum gila, terima kasih.

“Makasih, Mingyu.”

Daripada jaket, satu kalimat itu lebih cepat menghangatkan dadanya.

“Bye.”

( _Dan, lagi-lagi, Mingyu lupa menyelidiki kenapa hanya masa hidup Minghao yang tidak bisa ia lihat angkanya di kening._ )

* * *

“Hai.”

Mingyu menengadah, melupakan tugas yang sedang dikerjakannya sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Melihat wajah tersenyum Minghao, ia spontan tersenyum.

“Hei,” beberapa saat kemudian diisi dengan Mingyu yang membenahi buku-buku dan alat tulis dari meja di ruangan staff. “Kok kamu bisa masuk sini?”

Minghao tidak menjawabnya, hanya diam dan tersenyum. Mingyu mau tak mau mengalah. Ia mendengus, dalam hati akan menjewer telinga Chan yang membiarkan tamu masuk ke ruangan staff begitu saja, meskipun itu Minghao sekalipun ( _yang tak lagi terasa tamu bagi Mingyu, yeap_ ). Begitu meja sudah bersih dan barang-barang pribadinya telah kembali ke ransel yang ia taruh di lantai, Mingyu pun bergeser di sofa, memberikan ruang yang cukup untuk Minghao duduk. Untungnya, pemuda itu menangkap maksud Mingyu dan serta merta duduk.

“Ganggu ya?”

“Enggak kok,” _‘iya, tapi gue nggak protes kok’,_ lama-lama Mingyu harus menggeplak batinnya sendiri kalau tiap mulutnya mau bicara, impulsnya bertingkah seenaknya begini. “Lagi belajar doang.”

“Kamu kuliah?” Minghao agak kaget.

“Yeap. Di kampus deket sini,” jelasnya. “ _Anyway._ Kenapa, Hao?”

Bola mata Minghao berkilat. Ia memandangi Mingyu dengan aneh, perpaduan _perplexed_ dan _amused,_ kalau itu bisa memperjelas air muka yang ia pasang. Mingyu mengernyitkan alis, juga bertanya-tanya mengapa Minghao melihatnya seperti itu, sampai kemudian ia sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan beberapa detik kemudian.

“ _OH!_ Oh, emm, bukan, maksudku— _errrrr_ —“

Lelaki besar itu menunduk. Mukanya memerah, membuat Minghao terkikih geli.

“Panggil Hao juga nggak apa-apa kok,” ucapnya. “ _Gyu_.”

Rasanya Mingyu ingin menggali lubang lalu mengubur dirinya sendiri di sana saking malunya ( _tetapi dia juga ingin menepuk punggungnya sendiri dan memberikan cerutu karena kebodohannya ternyata berefek positif_ ). Ia membuka mulut, menutupnya, buka lagi, lalu, pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk bungkam dan mengangguk.

“Ini,” Minghao bergerak. Baru Mingyu sadari kalau pemuda itu memakai jaket yang dipinjamkannya empat hari yang lalu. “Maaf ya aku pake terus. Jaketnya anget banget.” Hendak Minghao melepas jaket itu, namun tangan Mingyu yang menyambar pergelangan tangannya lebih cepat.

“Kamu pake aja.”

Minghao mengerjap.

“Soalnya…soalnya kan dingin. Malem ini juga ujan lagi. Ujan terus. Emm, daripada kamu masuk angin, kamu pake aja jaket itu. Aku— _uh_ —p-punya satu lagi kok.”

_Bohong nggak dipikir kayak gini nih._

_Diem!_

Tidak tahu-menahu akan pergolakan batin yang merundung lelaki di sebelahnya itu, Minghao menunduk, berpikir sejenak, kemudian menoleh. Dengan lembut, ia menangkup pipi Mingyu. Gestur yang begitu mendadak tersebut membuat si lelaki menghentakkan napas. Oksigen tercabut begitu saja dari paru-parunya. Seketika, isi kepalanya kosong selain mengenai wajah yang kini terlalu dekat dengannya itu.

_‘Mata Hao cantik banget…senyumnya apalagi…'_

_‘Dia beneran senyumin gue nih? Beneran nih? Tangannya beneran di pipi gue?’_

_‘Ya Tuhan, ya Tuhan, mukanya deket banget, ya Tuhan...'_

_‘Puji jaket ajaib, sayonara virginity, Kim Mingyu bakal ciuman pertama kalinya sama makhluk mirip malaikat jatoh dari langit….’_

Melihat Mingyu otomatis memejamkan mata, Minghao terkikih. Dielusnya pipi Mingyu. Ibu jari mengusap ujung hidung lelaki itu, kemudian tidak sengaja ( _atau sengaja…?_ ) mengusap ujung bibir atasnya juga. Sentakan napas pun terdengar sebelum Minghao melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Mingyu.

“Makasih…,” bisikan.

.

..

...?

Ketika Mingyu membuka mata lagi, ia sendirian di ruangan staff.

* * *

“Gyu.”

“Hao.”

Karena Minghao terus saja menatapnya, Mingyu pun berdeham dan menawarkan bantuan ( _padahal hari ini pun bukan giliran shiftnya_ ). Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng. Ketika Mingyu menelengkan kepala, meminta penjelasan, Minghao hanya bilang kalau dirinya datang karena ingin melihat Mingyu.

“L-l-liat aku?”

“He-em.”

“Kenapa…?”

“Kepengen aja.”

Itu kalimat terakhir yang terngiang di kepala Mingyu sebelum ia gugup dan menabrak jatuh dekorasi minimart, membuat Seungcheol, asisten manajer yang kebetulan dapat shift malam itu, menjewer dan menyuruhnya untuk memperbaiki dekorasi secepat mungkin. Sambil mendumal ( _namun ia menurut karena sadar bahwa itu salahnya_ ), Mingyu menggulung lengan kemeja dan berjongkok, mulai menata ulang dekorasi yang tadi pagi menghabiskan satu jam waktu kerja Joshua.

Merasa tidak enak, Minghao ikut berjongkok, dan, meskipun Mingyu meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa dirinya seorang lah yang bersalah, ia tetap membantu Mingyu membereskan kekacauan tersebut bersama-sama.

( _Dan bila Mingyu berkali-kali menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan Minghao lalu menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu, maka itu bukan salahnya karena Minghao terus saja memandanginya tanpa putus._ )

* * *

Hari ke-10 dan ia menyentuh kening Minghao, membuat kerutan mendalam di sana.

“Gyu?” Minghao bertanya akan jari-jemari Mingyu pada kulitnya itu.

“Emm, di sini emang nggak ada apa-apa ya…?”

Hening. Mengernyit makin masam, Minghao ( _Xu Minghao, Mingyu sudah tahu nama lengkapnya sekarang_ ) melipat lengan di dada.

_‘Uh-oh.’_

Mingyu langsung tahu ia sudah salah bicara.

“Maksud kamu, aku nggak punya ot—“

“SUMPAH BUKAN ITU!” dipotongnya cepat-cepat. Sentuhan dan wajah pun menjauh. Air muka Mingyu dipenuhi rasa panik dan takut. “A-aku-itu-m-maksudku, emm, aku tuh kayak ngeliat sesuatu di jidat kamu makanya mau ngecek...”

Refleks Minghao kini menyentuh keningnya sendiri. “Eh?” ujarnya. “Emang ada apaan?”

“Nggak kok, ahaha…ha…aku salah liat aja kali, sori ya Hao,” Mingyu memamerkan ringisan dan Minghao hanya mendengus, menutup momen aneh tersebut.

Ketika Mingyu menyentuh keningnya lagi di pertemuan-pertemuan mereka berikutnya, Minghao tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

_"Itu di jidat Nenek... kok ada angka?"_

_“Angka?”_

_“Gyu, kamu ngomong apa sih? Jangan aneh-aneh deh."_

_“Haha, biarin aja, imajinasi anak-anak.”_

_“Tapi, Mah, kalo dibiarin kan nanti keterusan…”_

_‘…Padahal beneran ada angka kok.’_

_00003._

* * *

“Kenapa sih kamu megang jidatku terus?”

Persis di hari ke-17, pertanyaan itu akhirnya terlontar. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa di ruangan staff dengan hujan turun membasahi bumi malam itu. Rintiknya menggema, membuat keheningan semakin nyata. Jeonghan, rekan kerjanya untuk malam itu, sedang melayani tamu di depan, sementara Mingyu mengambil jatah rehatnya saat Minghao datang. Entah mengapa, tidak pernah rekan-rekan kerjanya protes akan Minghao yang mulai sering menempati ruangan staff bersama Mingyu.

“Hmm?” si lelaki terlalu hilang dalam pekatnya bola mata hitam Minghao untuk memproses pertanyaan barusan.

Minghao terkekeh geli, lalu mencubit kedua pipi Mingyu, menyadarkan lelaki itu. “Ngeliatin mulu? Dengerin dong aku ngomong apa,” senyumannya selembut elusan di pipi Mingyu, membuatnya seketika meleleh.

_Bego, emang, orang kasmaran tuh_.

“Kamu nyentuh jidatku terus, Gyu, emang ada apaan sih?”

“…Emm.”

Sebenarnya Mingyu tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun. Lagipula, ia tak yakin ada orang yang percaya padanya. Ketika ia memberitahu soal angka yang ia lihat di kening neneknya seminggu setelah pemakaman, ibunya menatapnya dengan sedih dan memohon agar Mingyu tidak menambah garam ke luka yang masih basah. Bahwa kelakarnya tidak lucu sama sekali dan tidak pantas, apalagi di masa berkabung begini. Mingyu kecil hanya bungkam, memutuskan untuk tidak pernah lagi mengungkit masalah angka-angka itu, tak peduli ia melihatnya di kening semua orang yang ia temui, termasuk ibunya.

Mingyu pernah sempat ingin bercerita ke sahabatnya, Seokmin, saat mereka terlalu dekat untuk bisa disebut sekedar teman sekelas, bahwa ia bisa melihat angka 25185 di kening Seokmin dan berkurang 1 setiap harinya. Ia ingat, waktu itu mereka habis menonton sebuah film bergenre fiksi ilmiah dan manusia di dunia itu menggunakan masa hidup sebagai alat tukar layaknya uang. Mereka membayar dengan waktu mereka masing-masing dan, apabila kurang, bisa menyedot waktu orang lain untuk menambah waktunya sendiri. Mereka menciptakan sebuah alat serupa jam tangan yang menunjukkan masa hidup masing-masing sebagai media transfer waktu tersebut.

Selama menonton, Mingyu tercekat di bangkunya. Tidak berani bergerak karena ia merasa sedang ditelanjangi bulat-bulat.

Setelahnya, mereka duduk di restoran ala Amerika yang menyajikan burger dan milkshake stroberi kegemaran Mingyu. Seokmin membahas film itu, sementara Mingyu terlalu tuli oleh debaran jantungnya sendiri sehingga ia memilih untuk memfokuskan tatapan ke kentang goreng yang tengah dimakan Seokmin, berpikir keras apakah ini saatnya ia bilang mengenai angka di kening Seokmin.

_“—tapi asli deh, ngeri banget ya kalo bisa tau kayak gitu.”_

Otomatis, Mingyu mendongak. _“Ngeri…?”_ tanyanya.

Seokmin mendengus, _“Iyalah! Gila aja, bisa tau umur sendiri sisa berapa. Ya bagus kalo panjang, lah kalo sisa cuma 365 hari gitu, apa nggak mau nangis aja, tau kalo sisa idup tinggal setahun?”_

_“……,”_ lama ia tidak bersuara. Ketika suara akhirnya keluar setelah tegukan ludah, yang terdengar hanyalah gumaman. _“Berarti lo lebih milih nggak tau masa hidup lo sendiri?”_

Seokmin memutar bola mata. Jelas sekali ia menganggap pertanyaan barusan sungguh bodoh. Mingyu pun diam dan mendengarkan celotehan sahabatnya itu selama satu jam, sengaja mengalihkan pandangan dari deretan angka di kening Seokmin yang seolah sedang mengejeknya.

“Mingyu.”

Lelaki itu berkedip. Wajahnya telah ditangkup kedua tangan Minghao. Jarak mereka cukup dekat untuk Mingyu bisa mencium samar-samar wangi bunga darinya. Raut muka Minghao nampak cemas. Mau tak mau, ia jadi tersenyum dibuatnya.

“Kok bengong?”

“Hmm?” tangannya sendiri naik untuk mengelus tangan Minghao pada pipinya. “Nggak apa…”

“Mingyu.”

“Iya?”

Ia tidak tahu sentuhan bibir dengan bibir bisa selembut itu. Mingyu ingat ia pernah menghidu seprai tempat tidurnya yang baru selesai ia cuci. Kain microtex yang dengan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Mencium Minghao rasanya persis seperti itu, tapi alih-alih harum deterjen cair, hidungnya menghirup wangi tubuh seseorang. Sesuatu yang, entahlah, ia tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan baik, namun, bercampur dengan bau hujan dan keringat serta samar bunga, menciptakan efek adiktif yang membutakan mata Mingyu seketika itu juga.

Ketika ia sadar, Minghao berada di bawah tubuhnya. Ia ditiban, membelesak ke sofa. Kemejanya terbuka dua kancing atas dan ada bekas hisapan di tulang selangka. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah. Pandangannya nanar oleh sesuatu yang berat, yang Mingyu tebak sebagai gairah. Hal baru yang belum pernah ia saksikan sebelumnya dari pemuda itu.

“ _Sor_ —“ ada urgensi, saat Mingyu menjauhkan diri. Keinginan untuk meminta maaf pada pemuda itu begitu besar. Ia tak tahu dan tak ingat apa yang ia lakukan barusan selain rasa hangat menjalari seluruh aliran darahnya. Namun, Minghao melarangnya pergi terlalu jauh dengan menarik kerah kemeja seragam Mingyu sampai lelaki itu kembali jatuh menindih tubuhnya.

Mingyu bertopang pada lengan untuk mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya sedikit, cukup untuk Minghao bernapas tanpa sesak terhimpit tubuh Mingyu yang berat, namun juga cukup untuk mereka menempelkan kening, saling bernapas ke dalam mulut masing-masing. “Hao…,” di satu titik, Mingyu memejamkan mata, tidak sanggup melihat bola mata hitam yang indah itu dalam jarak dekat.

Bola mata yang menghisapnya, mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat yang indah tanpa kata-kata. Hanya berdua saja tanpa ada yang lain.

Tiap tarikan napas, bibir mereka bergesekan. Minghao menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, meneguk ludah. Keningnya berkilat oleh keringat. Terlalu intens, momen ini. Namun, bermain dengan api, jari-jemari Minghao yang panjang dan halus itu menyusuri dada Mingyu, menelisik katun kemejanya, mencari setiap lipatan, terus naik untuk mengelus bahu yang lebar dan, kemudian, menemukan rahang Mingyu. Rahang yang tegap itu menegang saat Mingyu mengambil napas tiba-tiba, seakan kulitnya terbakar oleh sentuhan jari Minghao.

“Mingyu…”

Akan panggilan lembut itu, Mingyu perlahan membuka mata. Persis di depannya ada kening Minghao. Mulus, bersih dari segala angka yang menghantui dua puluh satu tahun hidupnya. Terkadang, Mingyu bertanya-tanya, saat ia menonton siaran drama di televisi mengenai reinkarnasi atau kekuatan ghaib lainnya:

_Mengapa dirinya?_

Ia mungkin bisa paham kalau dirinya adalah seseorang dengan garis keturunan paranormal. Ia membaca cukup banyak artikel untuk mengetahui bahwa hal itu cukup normal di negara belahan lain, bahkan di negara ini. Tapi ia yakin orangtuanya hanya pekerja kantoran biasa dan kakek-neneknya pun hanya pasangan petani. Mungkin nenek moyangnya pernah bersinggungan dengan dunia spiritual dan, sialnya, mereka mewariskan hal itu pada Mingyu. Entahlah. Semua ini sungguh aneh karena, sepanjang ingatan Mingyu, ia selalu bisa melihat angka-angka itu. Tidak karena kecelakaan yang mendadak mengubah hidupnya. Tidak juga diberikan secara ajaib padanya.

Mingyu hanya… _hidup dengan kemampuan melihatnya_.

Melihat, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mencoba. Setelah kematian neneknya, ia belajar secara pahit dan memutuskan untuk membantu siapapun yang ia temui yang memiliki digit tunggal di keningnya. Di usia 14, ia menemukannya. Seorang gadis yang kerap ia temui di koridor sekolah. Gadis itu ceria, selalu tersenyum dikelilingi teman-temannya, tanpa mereka tahu gadis itu hanya memiliki sisa 9 hari untuk hidup.

Mingyu pun mendekati gadis itu, mencoba berteman dengannya. Waktu yang singkat untuk membiarkan seorang asing berteman denganmu, tapi gadis itu begitu bersahabat. Ia menerima Mingyu dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka berteman dalam waktu 4 hari, menonton film di bioskop di hari ke-5. Hari ke-6, gadis itu menyeretnya ke kafe untuk menemaninya makan All You Can Eat Dessert.

Di hari ke-7, mereka belajar bersama di perpustakaan sekolah. Gadis itu ketiduran dan Mingyu tidak sampai hati membangunkannya, membiarkan semburat senja menyoroti gadis itu sampai petugas perpustakaan menghampiri mereka dan meminta mereka pulang. Mingyu mengantar gadis itu pulang ke rumah karena sudah malam, membelikan dua bakpao daging di minimart terdekat untuk mereka makan sambil mengobrol santai.

Hari ke-8, gadis itu melambaikan tangan dari lapangan olahraga sekolah mereka. Mingyu hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali fokus ke pelajarannya. Sepanjang hari itu, ia diam-diam memantau si gadis, memastikan ia pulang ke rumah dengan selamat.

Hari ke-9, Mingyu mengajaknya pergi ke akuarium karena hari itu hari Sabtu. Ia melihatnya memejamkan mata dengan senyuman tipis dan kening bersandar pada kaca akuarium lumba-lumba. Ketika Mingyu bertanya, ia bilang ia sedang berdoa. Ia ingin menjadi teman Mingyu selamanya. Anak itu hampir menangis mendengarnya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana mengubah angka di kening gadis itu, namun malam turun tanpa dirinya menemukan solusi.

Esoknya, gadis itu tinggal nama. Tertabrak, kata orang-orang, tanpa menyeberang. Gadis itu hanya berdiri di trotoar dan sebuah mobil menabraknya bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya. Mobil yang dikendarai seseorang yang terlalu banyak minum alkohol sampai pagi. Mobil yang menggilas orang-orang tak berdosa, termasuk gadis itu, masuk ke bawahnya seperti polisi tidur di jalanan.

Setidaknya, gadis itu tewas seketika. Mingyu hanya bisa menangis dan menangis ( _dan meminta maaf dalam hati karena, ternyata, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan laju angka itu_ ).

“Menurut kamu,” ia menelan ludah susah payah. Suaranya serak ketika akhirnya keluar dari tenggorokannya yang kering. “Kenapa kita bisa melihat tapi, terkadang, kita nggak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk mengubahnya?”

_Ambiguitas._ Secara tidak langsung, ia meminta penjelasan akan arti keberadaan dirinya pada Minghao. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia memastikan pemuda itu tidak menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari pertanyaan tersebut. Sesuatu yang bisa mengundang dengus meremehkan dari orang lain, tapi Mingyu percaya Minghao berbeda. Terbukti dari bagaimana pemuda itu mengerutkan alis dan berpikir. Bunyi sekrup otaknya berjalan begitu kencang, Mingyu tanpa sadar menelan ludah lagi.

_Apa yang dia lakukan…? Mengharapkan Minghao menjawab pertanyaan yang ia cari seumur hidupnya, padahal ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa melihat masa hidup seseorang? Apa yang ia harapkan?_

Minghao, di luar dugaan Mingyu, tersenyum. Ia menyisir poni Mingyu dari keningnya. “Ada hal-hal yang nggak bisa kita ubah, Gyu, dan kamu harus bisa nerima itu. Berarti itu di luar kuasa kamu,” ucapnya, berhati-hati. 

“Tapi…buat _apa_ aku dikasih penglihatan itu?” _kalo emang nggak ada apapun yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengubahnya?_

“Hadiah,” Minghao mengangkat kepala sedikit untuk mengecup ujung hidung Mingyu. “Ini kata ibuku, kalo setiap manusia sebelum lahir diberi hadiahnya masing-masing. Ada yang diberi bakat di bidang tertentu, yang kita lihat sekarang tampil di tivi ato yang namanya harum oleh penghargaan. Ada yang diberi kemampuan melebihi manusia pada umumnya. Paranormal, indigo, sejenisnya. Dan ada juga yang diberi sesuatu yang beda dari yang lain, bukan buat digunain atau bahkan berguna sama sekali, tapi buat dipakai untuk menghargai hidupnya lebih baik lagi.”

Dada Mingyu terasa sesak.

“Itu hadiah kamu, Gyu. Aku juga punya hadiahku sendiri,” tangan Minghao merabai wajah Mingyu, perlahan, seolah tengah mengingat paras lelaki itu dalam sentuhan telapaknya. “Dan aku seneng banget sama hadiahku.”

Mingyu hendak bertanya hadiah apa yang Minghao maksud, namun bibir pemuda itu keburu membungkamnya lagi. Mereka berciuman lama, menikmati kedekatan satu sama lain, dengan gigi Mingyu menangkap daun telinga Minghao dan kuku Minghao menggesek punggungnya di balik kemeja. Ia tenggelam oleh Minghao. Ia tenggelam _dalam_ lautan hangat bernama Xu Minghao dan Mingyu tidak ingin muncul lagi ke permukaan, menetap di dasar selamanya bersama pemuda itu.

Ketika Jeonghan membangunkannya, ia hanya seorang diri di ruangan itu. Lagi.

* * *

Malam itu, ia bekerja bersama Soonyoung. Mereka sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hansol dan Seungkwan yang merupakan shift sebelum mereka ketika seorang tamu datang. Mereka pun langsung bubar. Mingyu menyambut tamu dengan senyumnya, persis saat Soonyoung menoleh dan langsung berseru, mengalahkan sambutan Mingyu.

“Jun!”

“Soonie,” pemuda itu tampan dengan hidung mancung, mata bulat, dan pipi berisi. Meski begitu, rautnya agak sedih. Di keningnya ada angka 14586. “Jadi di sini lo kerja?”

“Yeap, I’m here,” kekeh Soonyoung. Pemuda itu kini berdiri di depan konter kasir, sementara Mingyu melipir untuk membiarkan Soonyoung mengobrol. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek mesin minuman panas. “Lo…nggak apa?” ada nada cemas di suara rekan kerjanya, menggelitik rasa penasaran Mingyu ( _enggak, dia nggak nguping kok, tapi kedengeran karena jaraknya nggak jauh dari mereka_ ).

Jun memberikan senyum timpang. Ia menghela napas, lalu memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku jinsnya. “Boong lah kalo gue bilang gue udah nggak apa-apa,” akunya. Mingyu mengerutkan alis. Suara pemuda itu seperti ingin menangis. “Tapi gue harus kuat, kalo nggak ntar Haohao ketawain gue.”

Mingyu hampir menjatuhkan gelas-gelas kertas di display dekat mesin minuman panas.

Soonyoung ikut terkekeh. “Gue bisa denger dia ngomel pake suara tingginya itu, misuhin soal elo yang males-malesan ngampus,” guyonnya. “Nggak percaya kalo orang semales dan sealay lo itu sepupunya yang dulu pas kecil dia idolain banget.”

“Sialan,” tidak ada kekesalan di sana. “Gue lebih suka inget suara tinggi dia pas ketawa lah daripada pas dia misuh gitu.”

“Anu—“

Obrolan mereka terhenti. Mingyu berdiri di situ dengan paras kebingungan, tapi juga penuh dengan pertanyaan. Jun menelengkan kepala, sedangkan Soonyoung mengerjapkan bulu mata, menunggu. Si lelaki besar menelan ludah, berdeham, lalu membuka mulut.

“Kalian…ngomongin soal Hao?”

Sepersekian detik dan mereka berdua terkejut.

“Gyu, lo kenal Hao??” itu Soonyoung.

“Eh, emm, yah,” ia menunduk malu-malu. “K-kenal, sort of…” Ia tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan pada Soonyoung kalau pemuda yang menerabas masuk ke ruang staff untuk menemuinya selama ini adalah Hao—

_—tunggu sebentar._

“Soonie, pas dia dateng waktu itu, kok lo nggak ngenalin dia ke gue?” Mingyu mengernyit.

“…Hah?”

“Itu lho, pas gue dateng ke minimart ujan-ujan. Malem pas lo shift sama Jihoon, terus lo nyuruh gue ngepel,” jelasnya. “Inget nggak?”

Mingyu tidak yakin, namun paras Soonyoung seputih mayat sedetik setelah kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Jun mengambil napas pendek. Ia melihat ke arah Mingyu, yang malah makin kebingungan oleh reaksi Soonyoung, dan ke arah Soonyoung, yang wajahnya pucat pasi.

“Sori, lo…?”

“Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.”

“Lo siapanya Hao?”

Jujur, Mingyu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia menunduk, mempermainkan jari-jarinya, sementara wajahnya merona semerah tomat ceri. “Emm, mungkin… _pacarnya_? Gue juga nggak tau sih disebut apa, soalnya gue belom nembak dia. Tapi nanti pas dia dateng lagi, gue mau—“

“ _Dateng lagi?_ ” Jun menyipitkan sebelah mata.

Mingyu berkedip. “Uh… _iya_? Dia biasanya dateng kalo ujan malem-malem gini buat ngobrol sama gue. Tapi, umm, udah 5 hari sih gue nggak liat dia dateng lagi. Lo tau nggak, Hao lagi sibuk ato gimana ya?” ia balik bertanya pada Jun.

Jun, _however_ , malah menatap Mingyu lama. Mulutnya membuka. Ia seperti bingung memutuskan kata apa yang benaknya mau keluarkan pada Mingyu yang kini menelengkan kepala, menunggunya menjawab. Jun menoleh pada Soonyoung, yang menggeleng pelan padanya. Lelaki itu sendiri sangat, amat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Jun kembali menoleh pada Mingyu, lalu memaksa suara keluar.

“Mingyu…,” ia memulainya. “Sumpah, gue nggak tau gimana gue bilangnya, tapi, emm…Hao udah nggak ada.”

Jantung Mingyu jatuh ke perutnya. “O-oh, emm, dia p-pergi kah? Ke luar negeri? Ato ke mana?” suaranya bergetar. “K-kalo gue boleh tau dia pergi ke mana—“

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung menyela, lebih tegas daripada Jun sebelumnya. “Minghao udah nggak ada di dunia ini.”

Jeda.

“Dia udah meninggal.”

.

..

…

“… _Eh_?”

* * *

_“MINGYU! LO ATI-ATI! JANGAN NGEBUT, JALANAN LICIN!”_

Ia tertawa, berteriak pada Seungcheol agar tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil melulu. Ia hanya minum satu kaleng bir dan dua sloki kecil soju. Tidak bisa dibilang mabuk untuk kapasitas seorang Kim Mingyu. Langkahnya tidak gontai dan ia juga berjanji akan berhenti dan mencari hostel kalau ternyata terlalu pusing untuk lanjut membawa motornya. Motor itu baru ia beli dari hasil kerja sambilannya di minimart selama ini.

Hari sudah malam. Hujan pun turun dengan tenang. Halus, bagai serpihan salju. Mingyu tidak mengebut meski jalanan di jam dua belas malam itu kosong melompong. Ia memakai helm, juga sarung tangan. Laju motornya normal.

Lampu merah di depan. Ia berhenti dan menunggu lampu itu berganti. Sepi. Mingyu menggigil karena angin malam yang bertiup bersama rinai hujan. Diliriknya ke kanan persimpangan jalan, lalu kiri. Bulatan berwarna merah terang itu terlihat kabur oleh tetesan air. Mingyu mengecek jam tangannya. Jam dua belas lewat lima belas menit. Ia mulai mengantuk. Alkohol yang ia tenggak mulai bereaksi, membuat syarafnya rileks dan merindukan empuknya kasur di kostan. Mingyu letih. Tak ada yang ia inginkan lebih dari melompat ke kasur dan bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang nyaman.

… _Ah pret lah._

Jalanan kosong ini. Tidak apalah kalau ia menggeber gasnya, lalu melaju kencang melewati perempatan dulu. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi—

**_TIIN TIIIINNNNNN!_ **

**_CIIIITTTTTT!!!_ **

****

_Fuck, fuck, fuck—_

_—huh?_

Dia masih hidup?

Mingyu mengerang. Sekujur punggungnya sakit. Kepalanya seperti dihajar pakai gitar oleh seseorang. Helmnya tidak terlepas. Selain nyeri dan perih besetan luka pada kulit, ia masih bernyawa. Di bawah tubuhnya, aspal terasa kasar, lembab dan tidak menyenangkan.

_“Hei! Hei, Nak! Kamu nggak apa-apa?”_

_Ngh…fuck, do I look fucking okay to you…?_

_“Oi, itu entar dulu! Ini lebih parah!”_

_“Sumpah, saya nggak tau! Motor itu tiba-tiba di depan saya, jadi saya refleks banting setir!”_

_“Itu nanti aja dijelasin! Kamu bawa anak yang ini, kita yang itu! Telepon rumah sakit biar mereka siap emergency!”_

Yang Mingyu ingat terakhir dari belahan matanya yang susah payah ia buka adalah dua orang berjongkok agak jauh dari dirinya, sementara seorang lain mendekati dua orang itu, meninggalkan dirinya. Mereka meneriakkan berbagai hal dengan panik. Seorang wanita menelepon dengan panik. Salah satu dari lelaki itu menyuruh temannya membantu mengangkat sesuatu dengan panik. Mereka semua panik.

_Kenapa mereka panik?_

Entahlah. Mingyu letih. Ia hanya ingin tidur yang nyenyak.

* * *

“…Pengemudi mobil yang nabrak dia udah berusaha. Dia bawa Hao ke UGD. Dia panik, gemeteran. Tapi, telat. Dia tewas di tempat,” Jun menghela napas sambil mengusap wajah. Ia benci mengingat malam berhujan sebulan yang lalu itu. Malam ketika orangtuanya mengabari bahwa adik sepupu yang kemarin masih main game di kostannya sampai pagi, sudah menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. “Mau marah juga gimana? Yang bawa mobil nggak salah. Dia cuma ngehindarin tabrakan. Kebetulan aja Hao ada di sana, di tempat dan waktu yang salah. Pulang dari rumah temennya. Jalan santai pake headphone, dengerin musik di bawah payung pas hujan.”

Jun mendesah berat. Matanya sembab karena tangis yang ia mati-matian tahan.

“Kalo ada yang salah, itu yang bawa motor. Tapi, kita juga nggak tau orang itu hidup ato enggak. Kata yang bawa mobil sih dia dibawa dua orang yang bantuin dia ke rumah sakit lain. Katanya pas dia pergi, kondisi orang itu enggak parah, tapi dia nggak tau pasti juga. Dua orang itu ngilang dan kita nggak tau harus cari ke mana yang bawa motor itu.”

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk punggung Jun. Minimart itu sunyi oleh bebunyian selain tetesan hujan. Seolah mengejek Mingyu, tetesannya tetap pelan. Tetap halus dan indah. Seindah pemuda yang ia ciumi di sofa ruang staff lima hari yang lalu.

“Jadi, Gyu, gue nggak tau lo gimana caranya bisa ngarang cerita kayak gitu, but please, jangan tambahin luka gue dan orangtua Hao. Becandaan lo nggak lucu.”

“Gyu…,” Soonyoung mencoba memanggilnya, namun sia-sia.

Mingyu tidak mendengar apapun setelah Jun selesai bercerita. Ia hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri yang berteriak lantang dalam kepalanya, bersahut-sahutan, terlalu sibuk menganalisa ulang semua pertemuannya dengan Minghao selama ini. Jadi, Minghao yang ia temui selama ini… _apa_? Hantu? Roh halus? Apakah mungkin hantu menyentuhnya sehangat ujung jari Minghao pada rahangnya? Apakah mungkin hantu memiliki bibir selembut itu?

Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Ia masih ingat. Masih ingat ciuman Minghao. Masih ingat rasa bibir pemuda itu di bibirnya sendiri.

_Kim Mingyu tidak bisa melihat sisa masa hidup di kening Xu Minghao._

_Karena Xu Minghao selama ini sudah tidak memilikinya._

  
  


“MINGYU???”

Mendadak saja, lelaki besar itu berbalik. Ia berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung dan temannya. Ia berlari meninggalkan minimart, nekat menerjang hujan malam-malam tanpa pelindung apapun selain kemeja seragam dan celana jins yang ia kenakan. Ia berlari, lebih tepatnya membiarkan kakinya membawanya ke suatu tujuan. Ke Minghao. Hanya itu yang hatinya terus beritahu pada semua sendinya. _Ke Minghao. Ke Minghao_. Semua orang yang ia lewati tercengang melihatnya tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan. Mingyu tidak peduli. Semua, semua; orang, gedung, pertokoan, lampu. Semua bagai semburat yang buyar ketika ia melewatinya sambil lalu. Insignifikan. Hal kecil dibandingkan dengan kebutuhan dasarnya untuk melihat Minghao lagi, untuk menyentuhnya lagi.

Untuk membuktikan bahwa Jun dan Soonyoung salah. Bahwa Minghao hidup, bernapas dan hangat di bawah ciuman bibirnya.

“Gyu.”

Saat ia sadar, ia sudah berhenti. Kepalanya berputar dan, seketika, mengenali perempatan itu. Perempatan dimana ia mempertimbangkan untuk menerabas lampu merah, kemudian benar-benar melakukannya. Tanpa Mingyu ketahui, jam di tangannya menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga belas.

“Hao…,” ia terengah. Napasnya membentuk uap putih di antara tetesan hujan. Rambutnya sebasah kemejanya, melekat ke kening karenanya. “Hao…” Kakinya gontai kala ia bergerak maju mendekati Minghao. Ia menggigil lagi, persis seperti malam itu. Suaranya serak dan tangisnya mengancam untuk tumpah. Minghao hanya berdiri di sana, bersandar di tembok. Ada noda kecoklatan di tembok itu. Noda yang membuat Mingyu mendengking ketika ia dengan cepat paham bahwa itu noda darah Minghao. “Hao…Hao…”

Satu langkah, kemudian satu lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyeberangi jalan. Menuju Minghao. Menuju satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya menyadari apa arti hidupnya selama ini. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang mungkin adalah cinta saat melihat senyum manisnya terkembang. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya merasa _normal_ tanpa angka masa hidup terpampang di keningnya.

“Hao, maaf…,” Mingyu menggelengkan kepala. “Kalo…kalo sebentar lagi ada mobil ato truk nabrak aku, aku rela, Hao. Ini salahku. Kamu…” Diteguknya ludah, susah payah. “Harusnya aku. _Harusnya aku_. Bukan kamu. Kamu harusnya masih becanda sama Jun. Harusnya aku yang berdiri di tempat kamu sekarang, bukan kamu.”

Minghao diam saja. Wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi apapun.

“Minghao…maaf… _maaf…_ ,” serak. Seakan sesuatu mengganjal di tenggorokannya. _Rasa bersalah_ , Mingyu tahu pasti. Naik dan menggumpal di kerongkongan, membuatnya mual. Air matanya turun di pipi bersama air hujan. “Maafin aku. Aku…aku nggak tau apa itu cukup, apa permintaan maafku cukup. Aku mau gantiin kamu. Tuker, Hao, tuker nyawaku sama nyawa kamu. Ini waktu kamu, bukan punyaku.”

Kemudian, Kim Mingyu tiba di depan Xu Minghao, yang terakhir mau tak mau mendongakkan kepala. Dari jarak sedekat ini, diterangi lampu jalan temaram di tengah hujan, Mingyu bisa melihat bahwa mata Minghao ternyata berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkup pipi pemuda itu, membuat Minghao mendesahkan napas yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Hangat. Minghao hangat. Tangan Mingyu yang hidup malah lebih dingin daripada yang mati.

“Hao…,” bisiknya. Ia terisak sambil menaruh keningnya ke kening Minghao. Rambut mereka basah. Bulir air hujan menetes dari ujung hidung mereka berdua. Lelaki itu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan sang pemuda pun begitu. Jantung mereka berdebar kencang dalam dada, berdentum tanpa henti. Terlalu kuat, perasaan ini. Mingyu mengelus kedua pipi Minghao dengan ibu jarinya, sementara Minghao memegangi tangan-tangan itu dengan lemah. “Hao… _Hao_ …”

Bibir saling membuka, bergesekan lembut. Mingyu menciumnya. Minghao mencium balik. Ciuman itu putus asa. Penuh pedih dan dosa besar yang ia tanggung selama hidupnya. Entah mengapa, meski dadanya membuncah oleh perasaan campur aduk, berkecamuk, Mingyu tidak bisa mengucapkan pada Minghao bahwa ia mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa, ketika dirinya lah yang memutus waktu Minghao selamanya. Ia tidak pantas. Akan cinta, akan kasih sayang pemuda itu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun ketika tubuhnya memutuskan untuk menyampaikan rasa cintanya pada Minghao melalui sentuhan dan ciuman, melalui kedekatan hangat tubuh mereka di tengah deras hujan.

Dan, saat ciuman terlepas, mereka terengah.

“…Aku dateng nemuin kamu buat tuker nyawaku sama kamu,” gumam Minghao ke bibir Mingyu. “Nggak kusangka setelah kamu ambil nyawaku, kamu juga ambil hatiku, Gyu…”

Hati Mingyu sakit mendengarnya. “Maaf,” desahnya balik. “Maaf…aku salah. Aku salah sama kamu.”

“Bukan itu,” Minghao mengecupnya lagi. “Bukan itu yang mau aku denger.”

Mingyu pun meneguk ludah. Kemudian, ia memandang Minghao tepat di mata. Ia mau Minghao melihat dengan jelas ketulusan hatinya, meski dosa yang ia perbuat tidak akan pernah bisa terhapuskan dengan cara apapun. Setidaknya, kali ini, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu bagi Minghao, bukan hanya merenggut segalanya dari pemuda itu.

Ketika ia membisikkan kata cinta, ia bersumpah bola mata Minghao berkilat terang. Cantik sekali.

* * *

“Terima kasih!”

“Semangat banget lu, Gyu,” Wonwoo mendecak. Ia menguap, melipir ke rak berisikan sandwich dan berbagai roti. Dipilihnya sandwich telur dan tuna untuk jatah makannya malam itu, kemudian ia memencet opsi kopi panas dari mesin minuman.

“Semangat lah! Gue harus kerja keras buat cowok gue!”

“Ciee,” meski berkata begitu, intonasi Wonwoo sedatar jalan tol. “Kenalin napa cowok lo sesekali. Ngapain lu simpen-simpen dah.”

“Nggak ah. Dia pemalu sih,” Mingyu terkekeh, tersipu-sipu. Wonwoo mendengus jijik melihat rekan kerjanya itu berlaku bak pemuda kasmaran. Maklum, sebagai seorang jomblo by choice ( _courtesy of Soonyoung, semoga Tuhan mengampuni penganiayaan verbal yang ia lakukan pada Wonwoo selama ini, amen_ ), ia suka tidak paham ketololan orang yang lagi jatuh cinta.

“Ooh,” Wonwoo meneguk kopinya. “Pemalu ya.” Dari balik kacamata, tatapnya jatuh ke pundak Mingyu.

Ketololan, seperti misalnya, membiarkan hantu pacarnya menghantuinya terus dengan menumpang duduk di bahunya. Pemandangan yang tidak enak membuat mata Wonwoo menyipit. Roh yang duduk di sana berlumuran darah, pun senantiasa basah oleh air. Wajahnya berbentuk aneh karena benturan kencang. Satu kakinya terpuntir. Ada luka menganga di beberapa bagian kulitnya. Bernanah dan digerogoti belatung.

Pandangan mereka bertemu sejenak. Minghao tersenyum mengerikan, sementara Wonwoo membuang muka secepatnya. Ia ingat neneknya pernah bilang bahwa tidak baik bertatap mata dengan makhluk halus lebih dari lima detik kalau Wonwoo tidak mau kesialan terjadi padanya. Mingyu sepertinya tidak sadar ( _atau sadar? Entahlah_ ) akan perbuatan Wonwoo, maka ia pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Wonwoo menghela napas, kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu menuju ruangan staff, tepat ketika bel di pintu berbunyi lagi.

“Selamat datang!”

* * *

_“Hao.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“Kalo hadiahku bisa ngeliat masa hidup orang-orang, hadiah kamu apa?”_

_“Hadiahku? Hadiahku—“_

_Kamu._

* * *

**_—_ This story written by Vienely _—_**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
